A Series Of Rather Fortunate Events
by Jellowannabe
Summary: As Snape struggles with the acceptance of having Hally Potter in his life, a serie of rather fortunate events occures. Follow the professor's quest as he seeks happiness along other broken souls, who are seeking just the same. Rated for peace of mind. (IS


**_Author's word:_** This is NOT an HPSS story. If you seek love scenes between those two characters, well…Seek elsewhere. I should also point out that Harry is actually a girl named Hally in this story, simply for my writing purpose. I would have a hard time writing about a male Harry, as I don't know how he thinks, acts, reacts…Okay, let's face it, I don't know a thing about the male gender. Have a nice reading, and remember to review(although it is in no way and obligation).

**_Disclaimer:_** Most the characters in this story are NOT mine. I am merely using them for everyone's entertainment and do not seek to make any profit out of my fan fiction. (and please tell me, why on Earth I would post free stories on the net casting these characters when JKR makes millions with them?) I'm not the brightest lightbulb, but I still glow!

**A Serie Of Rather Fortunate Events**

**Chapter 1- The departure**

For the last three weeks, Hally Potter was a prisoner in a cell, or something somewhat similar. The widow had been closed shut with a wooden panel and screws, while the exit to the rest of the house was locked up by some of the highest-tech on the market. Walking out muggle-style was simply not an option. The room was bare, no furniture allowed. Only a small dirty mattress and dirtier cover lay in a corner. Hally was sitting in a corner, her legs folded to her chest defensively. Her skin was dirty and bruised, her face, decorated with rivers of tears. She coughed blood shallowly hurting her lungs and straining her muscles.

This is how Severus Snape, the meanest Potions Master Hogwarts has ever seen, found the girl-who-lived on an early July night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To say he was taken aback would be insufficient to describe Professor Snape's reaction. He was nothing short of dumbstruck. It's with pity in his eyes and horror in his mind that he picked up the savior of the wizarding world.

The fragile girl had succumbed to unconsciousness, relieved to be saved or frightened had the sight of her professor. Snape marched down Privet Drive, the young girl in his arms and decided that from now on, she could be counting on him. No hard feelings between him and a dead man would stop him from caring for the sick child. No grudge could be that important. As for his assumption of Ms. Potter's home life, he could, for once in his life, admit, at least to himself, that he was wrong, mighty wrong.

It's under a streetlight that the middle-aged man Disaperated into the night.

No. Hally Potter would never be heard of again on Privet drive. Sure, some old gossiping house-wife would make an allusion to the young girl that lived with those insufferable Dursleys, but her memory would vanish from their trivial minds, and she would be, forever, forgotten.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nighttime had always been the worse period of the day for the potions Master. He had been a terrible insomniac for the last twenty years, surviving with a nap every few days. His past and memories of the dark period of his life were standing between him and the bliss of sleep. He had had the hope, with the final fall of the Dark Lord, a few months ago, that his sleep would magically come back, but his insomnia was ever so present in his life.

Tonight was no different, he thought, as he bedded young Ms. Potter. No, tonight would be no different. He would heal Hally to health and look at her sleep. He would then think of what he would tell her, once she wake up. What could he her? "Sorry I have been such an ass! Please pardon me for making your school life a living hell! Oh! Please forgive my bad temper! Clemency is delightful, you'll see."

No! Nothing like that would make up for the years of harsh treatment.

For the first time, Severus Snape saw in Hally Potter nothing of her late father. For once, she wasn't the daughter of the unbearable James Potter, or the bloody-girl-who-bloody-lived, or the savior of anything. For the first time, Severus realized, she was the daughter of Lily Potter…no, Evans.

He would simply say that!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
